Tail of The Moon Bunny II: Terrors of The Deep
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Vanessa, one of the mermaids that aided Usagi years earlier arrives in Tokyo seeking her help to find her missing King. Usagi and Vanessa must travel back to the Kingdom of the Mermaids so, Usagi can become a mermaid again and help them find their missing King! can they unravel this mystery of who took their King?
1. 01 A Mermaid With A Mission, Part 1

Tail of The Moon Bunny II: Terrors of The Deep

Episode 01: "A Mermaid With A Mission, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: If you have not read 'Tail of The Moon  
Bunny' the first series, you should go back  
and read that series first. This series takes  
place after 'Sailor Stars' and 'Tail of The  
Moon Bunny.' Enjoy!

****** A Mermaid With A Mission, Part 1 ******

Usagi hadn't been a mermaid in years, however  
she never forgot all the hardship she went through  
that eventually returned her to being human. Usagi  
met with the others at the Hikawa Shrine. Mamoru  
also was there. He sat next to Usagi. Rei was discussing  
of something she saw in the Sacred Fire.

"Rei-Chan, you saw something in the Sacred Fire did you?"

Makoto asked in a curious tone. She wanted to know what Rei  
saw.

"I couldn't see much. All I noticed was that something had  
happened in the world, but I don't know where."

Rei answered as she recalled the vision she had seen in the  
fire.

"Should we be concerned of what had happened?"

Haruka asked intently wanting to know more.

"All I know, I feel it has nothing to do with us."

Rei answered again not knowing that Usagi's help would be  
called on soon enough. Elsewhere in town, the mermaid Vanessa  
assumed human form and she ran throughout Tokyo looking for  
Usagi Tsukino. Vanessa wore a blue dress that went to the floor.  
No one ever know that Vanessa was a mermaid. She also could speak  
human speech as well as the mermaid language. She asked many people  
of where to find Usagi and Motoki had informed her that Usagi was  
at the Shrine. She went towards the Shrine. She carried a small bag  
with her. She poured all the water that was in the bag so that it would  
be much lighter when she would present it to Usagi. In the bag contained  
a really strong potion to turn Usagi back into a mermaid and a letter  
for Usagi. She made it to the shrine and entered and search for Usagi.  
She finally found Usagi and knelt at Usagi's feet and spoke in the mermaid  
language to where only Usagi understood what she was saying.

"I need your help! Dark times has befallen us!"

Vanessa announced in a grave tone. Usagi set Vanessa to her feet and spoke.

"You don't have to kneel before me." Usagi told Vanessa and then spoke to Rei.  
"Rei, could you please get Vanessa a chair and some water too."

Usagi asked Rei and Rei went and got a chair and some water and Usagi motioned  
for Vanessa to sit. The others were puzzled who Vanessa was and then Usagi  
spoke to the others.

"Everyone, I know what you are thinking! Who is Vanessa? That can be easily answered!  
She is the adviser to King Triton, king of the Mermaid Kingdom. Vanessa and the nurse  
Elsie helped me when I was there and I am grateful for their help and from their king  
too. Vanessa, these are the Senshi I told you about. You can trust them. I trust them  
with my life."

Usagi revealed to the others about Vanessa and then told Vanessa that she trusted them  
with her life. Vanessa told a drink of water and then spoke in human speech so everyone  
could understand her.

"I was sent by the daughter of King Triton to locate you and to give you this letter  
personally. Here please read the letter."

Vanessa told Usagi. Usagi too the letter and she read it out loud and it read:

'Dear Usagi Tsukino,

I hereby request for your help. My father, King Triton has been abducted by monsters  
and they have taken him to another part of the world. I know you had received help  
from my father before and know that you are now human. I have asked Elsie the head  
nurse here to prepare a potion to temporarily transform you into a mermaid. Please  
make preparations come here as soon as you can. I will be waiting for you. Please  
help us. We are in need of your help.

Signed,

Adara, Princess of the Mermaid Kingdom.'

Usagi closed up the letter and spoke to Vanessa.

"How much time do we have until you go back into the water?"

Usagi asked Vanessa about how much time she had left of being out of the water.

"Not much time left, I spent a lot of time locating you."

Vanessa replied.

"Then, I know what to get at my house."

Usagi spoke up regarding the Mermaid Spear and the device that Ami had made. It  
contained Mercury and Neptune's power and it also was modified by King Triton  
himself. Haruka along with Michiru drove Usagi to her house and they waited  
outside for Usagi. Usagi along with Vanessa went inside. Ikuko greeted them.

"Hello Usagi. Welcome back! Who is your friend?"

Ikuko asked of who Vanessa was. Vanessa was instructed on the way to Usagi's  
house that Ikuko didn't know Usagi was Sailor Moon. Usagi answered her mother.

"She is a friend of mine that helped me sometime ago and she can to visit me  
and to see how I was doing. I have to get a couple of items."

Usagi spoke to her mother and then she ran upstairs into her room. In the corner  
was the Mermaid Spear where she had left it before. And in a drawer was the device  
that Ami made for her. Usagi and Vanessa went down stairs back to where her mother  
was. Ikuko saw the Mermaid Spear again. She wondered what Usagi was going to use it  
for.

"What are you going to do with that spear?"

Ikuko asked.

"Oh, this? Makoto and Ami are going to show me how to use it."

Usagi answered her mother. However, Usagi knew already how to use it.

"I see. Just be careful sweetheart. See you later."

Ikuko told Usagi. Usagi and Vanessa left. They got back into Haruka's car.  
and they took them to the harbor where they originally took Usagi when she  
was a Mermaid. Usagi took the large jar out of the bag that Vanessa gave to  
her and she cringed a bit and she spoke.

"I suppose if Elsie gave this to you for me that it must taste awful?"

Usagi asked Vanessa who already gotten in the water and waited to transform  
back. Rei and the others had arrived with Mamoru. Usagi took her brooch and  
spoke first.

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

Usagi yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon. Then she opened the lid  
to the jar and began to drink the liquid. The liquid was very bad tasting,  
however she had no choice. She finished the whole jar. Usagi put down the jar  
and she stepped in the water. The water was cold at first and as her body adapted  
to the water. Then in moments Usagi transformed back into a mermaid.

"Where do we go? I need rest and I know that potion will make you sleepy too before  
too long."

Vanessa spoke up regarding them resting. Usagi then remembered something and spoke.

"I know where we can go! Everyone, we will see you tomorrow morning!"

Usagi told Rei and the others and both Vanessa and Usagi dove under the water and  
swam off. Usagi took the lead and led Vanessa to the cave of the hermit Jeremiah  
Jack. He saw both of them and he greeted them warmly.

"Well, well, I haven't had guests in years. They call me Jeremiah Jack!"

Jeremiah Jack Greeted them. Usagi spoke up.

"Jeremiah Jack, it's me Usagi Tsukino. Remember I had been transformed into a mermaid  
and I was saved by the mermaid of the Mermaid Kingdom?"

Usagi asked him. Then he remembered of what transpired in the past. He spoke again.

"Yes, I remember now lass. Why are you a mermaid again?"

Jeremiah Jack asked her.

"Oh, it's to help Vanessa here. I owe them a lot and I couldn't refuse to help them.  
May we rest here tonight?"

Usagi explained and asked if they could rest there. He nodded his approval. They  
rested for the rest of the night. The next day, they would begin their long  
journey to the Kingdom of The Mermaids.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 09/05/2014

Tail of The Moon Bunny II is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	2. 02 A Mermaid With A Mission, Part 2

Tail of The Moon Bunny II: Terrors of The Deep

Episode 02: "A Mermaid With A Mission, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** A Mermaid With A Mission, Part 2 ******

The next morning, Usagi woke up first and she felt  
totally refreshed. She sat by the fire and Jeremiah  
Jack told her what had happened to him while she was  
gone. She loved his stories. He also treated her with  
respect. He had fish grilling. His diet was fish. He  
never grew tired of it. Not long after, Usagi woke up  
Vanessa woke up as well. She noticed Usagi talking  
to Jeremiah Jack. Vanessa spoke to Usagi.

"So, Usagi... you appear fine this morning?"

Vanessa asked wondering how Usagi was feeling.

"Oh, Vanessa. I am fine. No side effects right now."

Usagi answered her. Then not long after that, Usagi  
heard Rei calling.

"That's Rei! Jeremiah Jack, it's good to see you  
again. After we see Rei, we must depart for the Mermaid  
Kingdom."

Usagi told Jeremiah jack and he understood. Usagi back  
into the water. Vanessa and Usagi swam to where Rei, Makoto,  
Minako, Ami, and Mamoru were waiting. Vanessa and Usagi stepped  
on to the shore. Rei greeted them.

"Good morning Usagi and also Vanessa! Mako-Chan has made something  
for you both. You are going back to the Mermaid Kingdom. Then you  
will need something for the journey."

Rei told Usagi and also Vanessa. Makoto handed them both boxes with  
food.

"I take it that Makoto or as Rei had stated... 'Mako-Chan' loves  
cooking?"

Vanessa asked. Usagi turned to Vanessa and answered her.

"Yes, plus she knows when to make food to help a person's health."

Usagi answered Vanessa. Usagi and Vanessa ate the boxes of food  
Makoto had made. Vanessa was surprised how tasty it was.

"This is really good!"

Vanessa exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, indeed! Makoto is the best anywhere!"

Usagi spoke again as she praised Makoto's cooking. Afterwards, Minako  
spoke up.

"So, you two are going to depart now?"

Minako asked intently.

"Yes, we have to. I must undergo more of those nasty treatments in order  
to help them out and Vanessa needs to go back where we belong. I don't  
know how long I'll be gone. Just tell my mother not to worry about me.  
Just tell her I am ill again and I know she'll accept that story."

Usagi told them. Vanessa and Usagi got back in the water. Usagi and  
Vanessa re-transformed back into mermaids and they prepared to  
depart.

"I take it that both of you know the way back to the Kingdom of the  
Mermaids?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes."

Vanessa and Usagi both answered in unison.

"Please take care of yourselves."

Rei told them. Then Usagi spoke again.

"Thank you Mako-Chan for the food. You are the best cook anywhere!"

Usagi thanked for the food. Then Usagi and Vanessa waved to them and  
disappeared in the water. They followed the harbor coastline until they  
made it to the ocean and they followed schools of fish and swam near  
the bottom to avoid any boats and ships. The first night, they made it  
to a small island inhabited by people. There was a fruit tree and they picked  
some fruit. They refreshed themselves with the fruit and the next morning they  
took off before the inhabitants woke up. They traveled all that day and that  
night, they made it to a tropical island where Usagi had been before. The island  
had some bananas on it. They picked some for that night. The next day, they  
left for the final leg of the journey. This part of the ocean had sharks in it.  
Usagi prepared to use her Mermaid Spear if it came down to it. As they got close  
to the Mermaid Kingdom, they came near the Water Vortex and carefully made their  
way through the Vortex and after they crossed the Vortex safely, they finally  
made it to the Kingdom of the Mermaids. Now Usagi had to endure the potions to  
become a Mermaid again.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 09/05/2014

Tail of The Moon Bunny II is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	3. 03 A Mermaid With A Mission, Part 3

Tail of The Moon Bunny II: Terrors of The Deep

Episode 03: "A Mermaid With A Mission, Part 3"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** A Mermaid With A Mission, Part 3 ******

Vanessa and Sailor Moon entered the Mermaid Palace  
safely without any trouble. Then Vanessa presented  
Usagi to Princess Adara who was now in charge of the  
Kingdom.

"Your highness, I present to you Usagi Tsukino or otherwise  
known as Sailor Moon."

Vanessa spoke to Princess Adara. Princess Adara swam up to  
Usagi and she smiled.

"I am glad you have come. My father told me all about you.  
I am sure you will bring my father back. However, I believe  
Elsie awaits you."

Princess Adara told Usagi and Usagi smiled and she answered  
the Princess.

"Princess Adara, I will do what I can. Now, I better go to  
Elsie before she drags me into her sickbay."

Usagi answered and then she swam to where Elsie was. Elsie  
saw her and she smiled. Elsie gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you Usagi! I see you drank that potion.  
You must drink seven more of those potions!"

Elsie announced about the potions and Usagi was surprised that  
she had to drink many more.

"What is in those potions?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"Very rare and powerful herbs. However, it only works on those  
who were mermaids."

Elsie told Usagi as she got another potion and she spoke again.

"You must drink this. I know it tastes awful, but as soon as  
you drink them... then it will be over."

Elsie told her. Usagi sat on the edge of the bed and she took  
the potion from Elsie and drank down the potion. In a few minutes,  
she was done with the potion and she handed the empty jar back to  
Elsie.

"Yuck, that was nasty."

Usagi spoke as she remembered the potions that healed her the last  
time she was there. Within a few, Usagi felt drowsy and she laid  
on the bed and fell asleep. Elsie felt sorry for Usagi. Hours passed  
and the previous potion had worn off and Usagi woke up.

"Whoa, I feel dizzy..."

Usagi spoke again as she woke up. Elsie then spoke to Usagi.

"I am sorry you have to go through this. However, if King Triton  
were here he would have transformed you back... however, even Princess  
Adara doesn't have the power to transform you back and this is the  
only way. You must continue taking those potions."

Elsie explained and she handed another potion. And Usagi drank the  
second potion and within minutes she was out like a light. And time  
again passed and she woke up again and then took the third potion  
and so on. However, she had to take in more potions in order to  
be completely transformed as a mermaid.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 09/12/2014

Tail of The Moon Bunny II is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	4. 04 A Mermaid With A Mission, Part 4

Tail of The Moon Bunny II: Terrors of The Deep

Episode 04: "A Mermaid With A Mission, Part 4"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

****** A Mermaid With A Mission, Part 4 ******

Usagi drank the forth potion and it was just as  
nasty as the others. The potion caused her to fall  
asleep once again. She hated the potion. Nothing tasted  
more nasty than those potions. However, she was willing  
to go through it was more important to her now. And after  
several hours, she woke up again and Elsie spoke up.

"Usagi, you're doing good. You're better than some  
of my other patients. You're half way done with these  
potion treatments. Just four more for you to go through."

Elsie told Usagi. Usagi smiled that she was half way done  
with these treatments. Elsie gave Usagi the fifth potion  
and she opened the jar and drank it all and within several  
minutes it knocked Usagi out again. And after a few hours,  
Usagi woke up again and took the sixth potion and drank it.  
And like earlier, it knocked her out again. And like earlier,  
hours later she woke up again and took the seventh potion  
and drank it and like before, it put her asleep once more.  
And time passed and she woke up and she drank the last potion  
and it put her asleep again. And once it wore up the treatments  
were complete and Elsie spoke to her.

"Good job Usagi! You handled it like a pro! Now have something  
to eat and I'll release you and you may speak to Princess  
Adara."

Elsie told her and Usagi agreed without question. One of the mermaids  
from the kitchen brought Usagi some broiled fish and some fresh veggies.  
She ate them. Right now, nothing was more important than having a meal.  
Afterwards, Elsie released Usagi and she swam back to the throne room  
to where Princess Adara welcomed her back.

"Welcome back Usagi. I am happy that you have finished those treatments."

Princess Adara told Usagi. Princess Adara had blue hair and green eyes.  
Among other mermaids, she was very pretty.

"Thank you Princess Adara, I am here to help. Please tell me what happened  
to your father King Triton?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"About a week ago, strange demonic creatures that live in deep waters far  
to the west came and stormed the palace and kidnapped my father and  
took him to the west... however we can't locate him from here. There is  
another mermaid palace in the Atlantic ocean and they may know more than  
we do."

Princess Adara explained to Usagi.

"I see... well we must send warriors to go on a rescue mission to the west."

Usagi suggested to the Princess.

"I was hoping you say that. I am hoping you will join that expedition to the  
west?"

Princess Adara asked.

"Yes, I will love to go with them."

Usagi agreed to travel with the other Mermaid Warriors.

"Good, then I suggest you relax and there is much to do before you can depart.  
You and the other Mermaid Warriors must be primed for travel. For now, you  
must relax and rest."

Princess Adara explained to Usagi.

"Very well. I will do as requested."

Usagi agreed and she left and returned to Elsie. Usagi was now a mermaid once  
again thanks to Elsie's treatments.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 09/12/2014

Tail of The Moon Bunny II is owned by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.  
© 2015 Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


End file.
